


To The Men Left Behind

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Ianto, Drunk Tosh, Episode: s02e03 To the Last Man, Gen, Ianto comfortingTosh, M/M, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments<br/>Set after the events of To The Last man, Tosh and Ianto go to the pub to get drunk and forget about torchwood. <br/>Jack/Ianto fluff<br/>Ianto & Tosh friendship<br/>Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks On Me

Toshiko Sato walked into the pub, it was pretty busy at this time but she knew where she was going. In a seat towards the back of the room she could see Ianto Jones sat down. He had a nearly empty pint in front of him, the lip of which he kept running his finger along. An hour after they had all left work after a long and trying day Ianto had called Tosh and asked if she had wanted to meet him for a drink.

Toshiko suspected that Ianto had rang her because he had some sense of what she was going through and he felt it was his job to take care of them, whatever the situation was.

He smiled when he looked up and caught her eye. She moved closer to him and he stood, giving her a big hug.

“Hi,”

“Hiya,”

They stood smiling at each other for a minute.

“Please sit down, what you drinking?”

“White wine please, I can get it,”

“Don’t be silly Tosh, these are on me.”

A few minutes later Ianto came back with a second pint for himself a glass of wine. He shuffled back into the booth and grinned at her.

“So.”

“So.”

“How you doing?”

It was a loaded question that she strangely hadn’t expected him to ask. She stumbled a bit on her words.

“I’m… I’m okay you know. It wasn’t like we were together long.”

“That doesn’t matter. You could have known each other for half an hour and it would still make everything you’re feeling important.” She shyly smiled up at him, that man… he always knew. Ianto threw his hands up and grinned. “But if you don’t want to talk about it then we don’t have to. Tonight is about you.”

She took his hand across the table, her eyes saying at all.

“Thank you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her, and nodded.

Leaning back in his chair Ianto raised his pint glass up to meet hers.

“To Tommy, and to those of us left behind.”


	2. Drinks Out Of Me

Ianto more or less fell through the door into his flat. He had got himself and Toshiko a taxi to drive her to her flat and himself to his. It was almost 2 now and Ianto was defiantly not sober. It was more drunk that he would usually like to get on a night out, but he felt the situation called for it.

As he stumbled in the hall and saw the living room light on. Cursing himself for not bringing his gun, or indeed being able to aim, he tripped inside with his hands limply held infront of him.

“Who’s… in there!? I’m! Armed!” he waved his arms and chuckled to himself. “And….” He paused to think of the word. “Dangerous... Like a…. TIGER!”

Suddenly a figure popped out from the bathroom and Ianto tripped over in his surprise to see another human being. The figure laughed and walked over to Ianto where was sat on the floor rubbing his arse.

“Come on Tiger pants, it’s only me.”

Ianto looked at Jack with wide eyes.

“Jack! It’s YOU! I thought you were a murderer.”

Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto up, dragging him to the sofa. He left him there and went to find a glass of water for him.

“How was Tosh then?” He asked, sitting down next to the swaying man.

“She was…. Good. We chatted about it, and other stuff…” He laughed and poked a finger into Jack’s cheek. “Annnnnd You!”

“Me?”

Ianto put his head against the back of the sofa and grinned.

“She asked if we were shagging again.”

Jack smoothed his hand across Ianto’s knee and raised an eyebrow.

“And what did you say to that?”

Ianto giggled, a sound Jack never got bored of hearing.

“I said a lady never kisses and tells.”

He fell forward in his laughter and almost fell off the sofa, but Jack caught him. Jack always loved how when Ianto was tired, or angry or indeed drunk out of his head, the younger man’s accent always thickened to an almost unintelligible degree. It was one of the sweetest things Jack had encountered in his long life, not that he would ever tell Ianto that.

“Come on you, let’s get you to bed.”

He pulled Ianto up by his hands and held him around the waist.

“Great Idea!!” Ianto surged at Jack’s lips and… missed them completely. He tripped over Jacks leg and yet again found himself on the floor of his flat.

“As fun as that sounds, I don’t think you’re quite up for that.”

Ianto pushed himself up off the floor and staggered down to his room.

“You don’t know what you’re missing!”

Jack shook his head and watched Ianto stumble into his bedroom and try to free himself from his trousers, identifying the small ache in his heart for what it was, knowing he would never say it out loud.

 


End file.
